A fall into arms
by Clarice-Starling1
Summary: First ever fan fiction. I only wrote it to stop the idea from buzzing around in my head, so it doesn't matter to me who likes or dislikes it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters in this fan fiction piece do not belong to me, and I am not receiving a penny for this.  
  
  
Clarice lay silently at the bottom of the stairs. She had been there for hours due to a fall, which had caused her the incapability to move from where she had landed. In her mind she replayed sweet memories of time spent with a certain someone she missed very dearly.  
Footsteps could be heard from outside and the front door opened to reveal a handsome looking man wearing a long, dark coat. Clarice instantly knew who this man was.  
"Dr Lector?" She whispered, sitting up. He knelt down beside her; shutting the door. "Don't move Clarice." He eased her into his arms and was secretly surprised to find that she clung to him like a child would cling to its favourite toy. He carried her to her bedroom and set her down carefully.  
"Where did you take most of the pain?" He asked.  
"My legs." She gasped, as a stab of agony shot through her thigh.  
"Ssh. Just relax, and you'll be fine." Hannibal replied, taking off his jacket. He began to gently massage her legs, which caused her at first to look at him worriedly. After a few minutes though she sighed and leaned back. He smiled at her and placed her legs into a comfortable position.  
"Is that alright?"  
"Wonderful." She let out a contented sigh, and then grabbed his arm. "You won't go, will you?" Her eyes fixed upon his, a look of desperate plead. He took her hand in his and replied, "Not in a thousand years." Clarice smiled, and he kissed her hand softly. 


	2. 2

Hannibal sat beside Clarice on her bed. He stroked her face gently. "You know, you ought to wear some sort of night-dress." He smiled eloquently. "Perhaps, I have something that is your taste." He left the room and returned carrying a beautiful blue, silk nightgown.   
"It's gorgeous! Oh you really shouldn't have." Clarice tried to sit up, but arrows of pain shot through her limbs. "Don't hurt yourself. Here." He helped her put on the garment, and stepped back to look at her. "You look stunning Clarice. As always."  
"Thank-you Dr Lecter. And not just for the nightdress." She smiled gratefully.  
"Anything for you, Clarice." He patted her hand.  
"You can sleep on the sofa-bed in here if you like." She offered, hoping with all her heart he would agree. "The spare room is a disgrace." She added.  
"That's very kind of you." He smiled, sorting himself with a comfortable bed. "I'd better bring you some food Clarice."  
"Don't trouble yourself. I'm fine."  
"No you're not. And it's no trouble." Clarice could see that this was an argument she was going to lose. Hannibal went downstairs and came back a few minutes later with a tray holding two bowls of soup. "The only half-way decent items of cuisine in your kitchen Clarice." He grinned, teasing her. "I'll do your shopping in the morning don't worry." He placed the tray in front of her, and picked up his bowl of soup.  
"Doctor Lecter?"  
"Yes?"  
"You are the only man I know who can make powder soup taste delicious." Clarice laughed. Hannibal winked at her, and they finished their meal. Clarice attempted in vain to conceal a yawn of pure exhaustion. "Time of bed, I think." Hannibal placed her tray on a side table; and tucked her bed covers round her. He kissed her forehead gently. "Goodnight Clarice."  
"Goodnight Doctor Lecter." She replied, getting comfortable. She watched him as he settled down to rest for the night. It made her feel safer, knowing he was there to protect her. But it was in the dead of night when she revealed her inner thoughts.  
  
"Let go of him! Oh God! No, no you can't. Hannibal!" Her efforts were wasted as the officers dragged the doctor away from her, and shoved him roughly into a chair. Clarice could just see the needle being brought out. She flew at the officers but she was seconds late as Hannibal Lecter's limp body fell to the floor. "No!" She cried, tears streaming down her lovely face. "I love you Hannibal." She whispered into the ear of the body.   
  
  
Clarice woke with a start. Her whole body was frozen with fear. She felt warm arms round her and turned quickly to see Hannibal holding her. She threw her arms round his neck and cuddled him close. "It's alright. I'm here." He soothed.  
"Oh God. That dream was so real. I thought they killed you!"   
"Calm down, it's alright. I'm here and I'll look after you." His soft voice relaxing her. They lay together in the dark room until both fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3: Admit

Clarice woke again at around 9.00am. She could hear Hannibal's soft breathing. Her legs felt so much better than they did before that she decided to get up. It felt strange putting pressure on them but not at all painful. She took a few awkward steps forward, and managed to get to the top of the stairs.  
"Should I risk it?" She thought to herself. "What the hell? If I don't try I don't know." She carefully made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, where she began to make a to say the least edible breakfast which consisted of three day old bacon, eggs and sausage. She was pouring some coffee when Hannibal came rushing down the stairs.  
"Morning." She smiled. He ran to her and pinned her against the wall.   
"Clarice for God's sake!"  
"What?"  
"I thought you had hurt yourself."  
"I'm fine."  
Hannibal looked at her sternly then softened his expression. "Alright. It's just that I worry about you."  
"You worry too much." She smiled. "It's sweet that you care though Doctor Lecter."  
"Clarice, about your dream last night..." Hannibal began. Clarice turned away, embarrassed.  
"Did you mean what you said? Clarice?"  
"Not now." She replied. He pulled her to face him.  
"I need an answer now Clarice." He ordered menacingly.   
"OK." She sighed. "Yes. I did mean it. I love you." 


	4. Secrets

Hannibal brushed her hair away from her face and looked deep into her eyes. She stared at the floor, trying to pretend that this was a dream. She felt her chin being lifted by Hannibal's gentle finger, her eyes met his and he drew nearer.  
"No. Don't, please." She moved away, so her back was to him.  
"What is it?" He asked, not expecting an answer but craving one.  
"I just can't...." Her voice trailed off. Hannibal placed his hands on her shoulders; her body trembled at his touch.  
"Clarice, tell me." He repeated. She blinked back tears, and bit her lip. He gave her a little shake and she let out a sob.  
"Clarice?" He sounded a little annoyed with her and roughly turned her so he could see her face.  
"Tell me!" He only raised his voice a fraction but Clarice shrank back.  
"I can't. Please just leave it." She begged.  
"I need to know." He held her arms. "Now Clarice." She looked at him, her eyes filled with angst and pain.   
"Alright. I'll tell you, but you'll hate me."  
"I won't."  
"Well, when my father died I vowed never to show affection as it is a sign of weakness." She explained, and turned her back. "I have to be strong."  
Hannibal sighed. He understood now why she had pulled away with any signs of warmth shown to her. He knew he had to help her, even if she resisted.  
"Clarice, you can't push the world away." He said softly.  
"I have to."  
"No, you don't." He spun her around. "You can show your feelings."  
"It's better that I don't." Clarice replied. She hated it that there was always a feeling in the air that he was right.  
"You have a right to."  
"Dr Lecter, I used to be a cop. I've never shown affection it's just not in the job description. I can't change who I am." She said, frustrated.  
"I understand your beliefs Clarice, but why don't you open up your shell? Is it because you are afraid to let the good in with the bad? Or because your mommy and daddy may disapprove of you actions? Clarice look inside yourself, you will find the answers." Hannibal brought his face, close to hers to show that he was sincere. Clarice sighed, and returned his gaze. Their lips met and for the first time since her father's death Clarice felt the shell inside her open, taking in the love, trust and friendship Hannibal was giving her.   
He broke the kiss, and cuddled her close. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She had never felt so close to anyone before, and she needed to feel his warmth, his presence to be able to open up to others. He had been the skeleton key all along, to crack the shell.  
  
  
Sorry this is getting really strange, peeps. There will be more chapters as I have plans for this story. No clues though. Ta ta. 


	5. New start

Later that day, the couple relaxed in the park. It was a beautiful summer day, the scent of freshly cut grass wafting on the breeze. The air was so warm and Clarice had never felt so content. She lay back and snuggled closer to Hannibal. He smiled at her, which would have terrified some, but it made her feel secure and safe.   
"Clarice?"  
"Yes?"  
"I want to show you something." He gently pulled her up and led her to his waiting car.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"Never ask, spoils the surprise." He opened the door for her, unable to resist a grin.  
  
They arrived at the secret destination, and Hannibal leaned over to Clarice. She kissed him quickly.  
"Not the reaction I was expecting but still very pleasurable Clarice." He winked, causing her pale skin to flush the shade of Chianti. He placed a blindfold over her eyes, and guided her carefully to a secluded seat hidden by the tall hedges. He sat her down and removed the blindfold. She looked round quickly to take in her surroundings, then turned her gaze to Hannibal who was kneeling in front of her.  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"Clarice, I love you so much." He looked into her eyes, and produced a red rose from a secret compartment in his coat, which lay, beside his foot. Clarice had no idea what was happening but found that she was almost overcome with excitement, trying to work out what his scheme was. He took her hand in his and gave her the rose.   
"It's lovely." She smiled.  
"Look deeper into the petals Clarice. Things are not always as they seem you know." Hannibal grinned unable to contain his exhilaration. Clarice did as he said, and carefully peered into the flower. There, in the middle partly covered by the red decoration lay a beautiful diamond ring. It's light reflected on Clarice's face and her eyes filled with tears of emotion.  
"Clarice, will you marry me?" Hannibal stroked her hand. She looked back at him and wrapped her arms round his neck.  
"Yes, of course I will!" She moved so she could give him a passionate kiss. This was the beginning of their new life together, and neither could wait. 


End file.
